


Monster's in plain sight

by OMG2005



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Character Death, Child Abuse, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abortion, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG2005/pseuds/OMG2005
Summary: Ian wanted to help Mickey, but he knew the problem was too deep and painful to even know where to begin. Mickey struggled, fighting back at his childhood Monsters he faced daily
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich/Terry Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Terry Milkovich
Kudos: 32





	Monster's in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> ****TRIGGER**** Read the tags please  
> ****I warned you, stop reading*****
> 
> ****Okay, you been warned, read at you're own risk***
> 
> Sorry for the darkness

Mickey tried to forget his childhood, but it was an impossible task

the Milkovich's were physical, mentally and sexually abuse all before the age of 18.

Growing up Milkovich was rough and that was putting it nicely. 

They were all raised by his father, if you can even call him that.

His father solely saw them as anything other than a human, instead he saw someone to do his bidding. 

They were all seen as a way to make money and bring in money, and nothing more to his father. 

homophobic, violent, and an alcoholic were the first thing he though of looking at his father 

Three combustible attributes that were a recipe for years of therapy, if you did that kind of shit. 

Mickey remembers living in a trailer when he was younger.  
They were so poor, they used oil lamps at nights to see. They owned three, so his light was limited. 

They had no heat, making them boil water just to bath during the winter. 

To stay warm, his siblings all sleep in the same queen bed to use each other's body heat, trying not to not freeze

He always felt bad for Mandy because she was the only girl, their father insisted she stay with him.

It was much later that he realized how wrong it was. There is a special place for bastards like his father. 

Mickey was 7, when he learned about sex

He also began plotting his fathers death. 

He always thought, those times we’re the reason, why he felt the way he did. 

Dark, detached, fucked for life

He hated his father for so many reasons but this was the main reason. 

His father always had his friends over drinking, and mooching off him. 

His sibling and him use to hide to avoid the volatile person his father turned into, if only that was different than any other day

His father would get drunk and scream until someone came out. 

They were all scared but Mickey took it the worse during these times. 

He would come out to protect the others, especially after the first time

His father would be drunk as a skunk with his friend and just wanted an escape goat 

Mickey would stand there and take all the berating, he could deal with that ..until One night it changed. 

He was ready to take the verbal abuse from them all but this time was different.

His father was on a rampage about an incident that happen at the Alibi. 

Mickey was about to get the brunt of his fathers abuse, he could feel the heat radiating off his father's voice

He walked out when his father yelled for him, knocking things over

Mickey didn't understand, 'He should have known that, maybe things would have been different' he asked himself silently

"Can you hear me boy?' his father barked " Do you like pussy?"

Being 7, he didn’t really understand the question. His reply with “I don’t know”.

Mickey will always remember that moment, 

wonders what he could have said different, would it have even mattered when you're dealing with pure evil

If he knew that those three words would change his life, he would have chosen different ones, but he was 7 after all. 

Before Mickey knew what was going on, his father stripped him of his clothes 

The physical hitting hurt, closing his eye with each plow he father landed on him, Using his as a punching bag in front of his drunk friends. 

After several minutes of abuse, Mickey was sure he had a concussion, think back now 

He could hear his father yelling and getting his friends to join in. 

His father always had a mess-up way of doing things. Before Mickey knew what was coming, one of his father’s friend had hands on him

He closed his eyes. He knew this was another one of his fathers twisted games. 

He opened his eyes, when he felt the sting across his face, just in time to see his father sit back down. 

“Open your eyes like a man, you pussy! “ he said, Mickey tried not to flinch when he felt a cold hand in places it shouldn’t be 

“Are you a little fag, is that why you don’t like pussy?” spat one of the monster

“I won’t have a little fag boy in my house, not a Milkavich!” his father said with a hideous smirk

Mickey was being dragged to his knees in front of one of the hoes his father had hanging around in one swift motion

“Pull up your skirt, Trixy, and show my boy what women want.

Mickey thought he was going to throw up.  
Trixy looked hesitant, and scanned the room.

“You want to get paid or not” his father barked  
Trixy just stood up, hiked up her skirt and sat back down spreading her legs  
“Now what?” she asked looking at his father

Mickey felt his whole body being pushed to the edge of the sofa, and his father pushing his face to into Trixy pussy while he yelled at her 

'tell Mickey what you want' he sneered

Mickey went numb, he just wanted it to be over, to get away from his pervert father and all his "friends"

He then heard Trixy speak, her voice laced with fear

It brought him back, to what his body was enduring and he listened. 

He wanted it to be over, and if his listening would get him that , then he would do it. 

He did everything Trixy told him to do , faster, slower, where to put his fingers, until his face was extremely wet.  
He was sick to his stomach when he felt Trixy put her hand on his head and pushed him down, closer

Mickey felt like he was suffocating, he could’t breath as he tried to follow Trixy’s directions 

Something happened shortly after because Trixy was making a bunch of loud noises and then he felt her grip loosen on his head. 

Mickey just moved back, and she stood up, adjusted herself before sitting back down like nothing

“That’s my boy! That’s a fucking Milkavich!” his father cheered eerily

“Grab your shit and get the fuck out of here, I need to finished what you started with Trixy here” he said bring his arm around her shoulders. 

Mickey moved faster than he ever had, and locked the door to the bathroom behind him

He quickly rushed to the toilet, feeling the pain, he vomited violently and uncontrollably 

Tears filled his eyes and he was angry that they did.  
He couldn't let his father win. 

Shutting his eyes, he screamed internally at the world, at everyone that knew what was happening in his house but said nothing due to their own fear.

'His mother was lucky', he thought, wiping his tears that rolled down his face

He turned on the water and let it fill the sink so he could rinse his face. It was cold 

'That smell' he thought as he splashed water on his face, one he knew he would never forget p>

******************************************************************************************************************************

“Mickey, you there”, Ian asked

Mickey was in a deep daydream.  
He hated when childhood memories like that came up randomly. 

He was just having one of those days. 

Sometimes he didn’t want to be around people, or have sex with Ian. He just need to be alone

By now Ian knew, space is what he needed to give his husband when he got like this.

“Are you okay” Ian asked concerned when he saw a tear falling down his husband’s cheek

As he moved to wipe it, Mickey moved away and tried to hide that he was indeed about to lose it emotionally 

“Am fine Ian, I just need a smoke,” he snapped as he walked to the balcony, unlocking the sliding door, opened it, stepped out closing it behind him

Ian just stood there, with his chest feeling heavy for his husband.  
He wished he could erase all the trauma he endured at the hands of that monster. 

Mickey had told him stories throughout the years, but Ian knew things had been a lot worse, way worse. 

Mandy had told him stories growing up, but Ian never told Mickey he knew how deep the stories really went. 

After all, he was the one that helped Mandy get an abortion, after promising her he would never telling Mickey about it

He just needed to help, but he just didn’t know how or even if he could. 

Mickey's demons didn't settle, like he thought they would, when his real monster died.

It had been two years, and sometimes he could see in Mickey’s glossy eyes, that he was still in that house, young again….

Keeping his eyes opened for a Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was dark. Mickey's rape always bothered me, and so did Mandy's abortion.  
> Always felt like it was impossible for them to live with Terry and that the abuse started when they were older. Unsure if I will add chapters, this one is rough.


End file.
